Raven: Dinosaurs Strike
"You are about to see a graphic scenario of a violent prehistoric battle. Viewer discretion is advised." Raven: Dinosaurs Strike is a 2004 TV Series about dinosaurs battling each other for dominance and territory across the 3 periods of the Mesozoic Era in a simulation, but the combined total of 16 episodes easily broke Series 2's record with a whopping 284 villains getting defeated, setting a record for the highest defeats in one TV Series. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema (Late Cretaceous) * John Varney - Varna (biomedical scientist) * Kerry Aniston - Kenra (Late Cretaceous) * Aled Diamond - Dialed (Jurassic) * Sonia Durkin - Kinia (Jurassic) * Naeem Patel - Napat (Late Cretaceous) * Laura Hannah - Lauha (Cretaceous) * Ross Kall - Roska (Late Cretaceous) * Adam Ghadr - Ghada (Triassic) * Lara Oak - Oklar / Shego (Triassic) * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal (Late Cretaceous) * Carlos Ersan - Ersca (Late Cretaceous) * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha (Late Cretaceous) * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa (medical consultant) * Kam Warner - Warka (Early Cretaceous) * Sophie Hughs - Huiso (Early Cretaceous) * Alyson Hannigan - Willow Rosenberg (simulations programmer) * Nicholas Brendon - Xander Harris (Early Cretaceous) * Anthony Stewart Head - Rupert Giles (high speed camera operator) * Ben Fordham - Himself * Ted Robbins - Himself * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why * Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig * Siera Florindo - Wonder Red * Tajja Isen - Princess Presto Episodes * Episode 1: Eoraptor vs. Herrerasaurus (July 20, 2004) * Episode 2: Dilophosaurus vs. Anchisaurus (July 27, 2004) * Episode 3: Megalosaurus vs. Camptosaurus (August 3, 2004) * Episode 4: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus (August 10, 2004) * Episode 5: Compsognathus vs. Archaeopteryx (August 17, 2004) * Episode 6: Gastonia vs. Utahraptor (August 24, 2004) * Episode 7: Iguanodon vs. Neovenator (August 31, 2004) * Episode 8: Deinonychus vs. Tenontosaurus (September 7, 2004) * Episode 9: Sauroposeidon vs. Acrocanthosaurus (September 14, 2004) * Episode 10: Spinosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus (September 21, 2004) * Episode 11: Troodon vs. Ankylosaurus (September 28, 2004) * Episode 12: Velociraptor vs. Protoceratops (October 5, 2004) * Episode 13: Gorgosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus (October 12, 2004) * Episode 14: Albertosaurus vs. Corythosaurus (October 19, 2004) * Episode 15: Tarchia vs. Tarbosaurus (October 26, 2004) * Episode 16: Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Triceratops (November 2, 2004) Obstacles Kansas City # Quintuple Steps # Mini Silk Slider (48 villain fails) # Paddle Boards (40 villain fails) # Tire Swing (33 villain fails) # Crank It Up (37 villain fails) # Warped Wall * Power Tower Oklahoma City # Quintuple Steps # Rolling Log (19 villain fails) # Hazard Cones (12 villain fails) # Jump Hang (34 villain fails) # Wingnuts (5 villain fails) # Warped Wall Featured Dinosaurs * Eoraptor (Witty Scavenger) * Herrerasaurus (Vicious Predator) * Dilophosaurus (Vicious Predator) * Anchisaurus * Megalosaurus (Vicious Predator) * Camptosaurus * Allosaurus (Vicious Predator) * Stegosaurus (Mighty Tank) * Compsognathus (Witty Scavenger) * Archaeopteryx (Witty Scavenger) * Gastonia (Mighty Tank) * Utahraptor (Witty Scavenger) * Iguanodon * Neovenator (Vicious Predator) * Deinonychus (Witty Scavenger) * Tenontosaurus * Sauroposeidon (Long Neck) * Acrocanthosaurus (Ravenous Predator) * Spinosaurus (Vicious Predator) * Carcharodontosaurus (Ravenous Predator) * Troodon (Witty Scavenger) * Ankylosaurus (Mighty Tank) * Velociraptor (Witty Scavenger) * Protoceratops (Horned Territorial) * Gorgosaurus (Ravenous Predator) * Parasaurolophus * Albertosaurus (Ravenous Predator) * Corythosaurus * Tarchia (Mighty Tank) * Tarbosaurus (Ravenous Predator) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Ravenous Predator) * Triceratops (Horned Territorial) Featured Songs * Toxic * Rain Rain * Girlfriend * Energy * Numb * I Can Go Anywhere * Warrior's Lullaby Results Power Tower Result Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:TV Series Category:2004 Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike